Seamstress on the Sea
by SeaDreamer
Summary: A young seamstress travels to Port Royal in hopes of finding a new life. While traveling her ship gets attacked by the black pearl. She never would have thought that her life would have ended up this way. (Chapter 1 changed)
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place a few years after PotC. Captain Jack Sparrow has taken an entirely new crew, leaving the old one to Anna Maria (he did owe her a ship after all). I DON'T own ANYTHING. PotC is entirely copyrighted to Disney. Please forgive grammar mistakes. (Note: to those who read the "first" first chapter I changed this one a bit with the advise of a very thoughtful reviewer. Thank you LeperMessiah! I hope this is better, and hopefully more interesting.)  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Sarah looked around her room making sure that she had packed everything that she would need for her voyage to the Caribbean. She brushed her auburn hair away from her face and sighed, thinking about the past. How much had change over the years. Her parents had died when she was young, and the orphanage that took her in sent her off at sixteen to "go out into the world". She never resented them, and now four years later she actually thanked them. She loved being on her own, and did well as a seamstress. But she was growing tired of the life in England and decided to set sail to the Caribbean to try out her luck there. She had sent a letter to the clothing shop in Port Royal asking for work, and after waiting two long months she finally recieved a reply. From the sounds of it they were in diar need of another seemstress and had even asked her to come as quickly as was possible, finding her room on a merchant ship as a passenger.  
  
She walked to the window after insuring herself that she had indeed packed everything, and looked out at the city of London. She knew that she would never again see it. And really, she was very thankful. It had always been home for her, but she wanted nothing more but to leave it. And to go where there are rumors of pirates, beautiful waters, and beautiful islands was rather exciting to her.  
  
"Sarah? Are you ready?" came the voice of her land lord and best friend Elizabeth Danielson. Sarah walked to the door and smiled warmly at her. "Hello there Elizabeth, yes I am almost ready." Sarah watched as her friends eyes started to tear up and walked up to her putting her arm around her shoulders. "Elizabeth, please don't cry. I shall write you every week so it will seem that I am still here." The other woman chuckled a bit and nodded her head. "How I shall miss you Sarah! You've been such a wonderful friend to me since you came here. Not to mention you are the only tennant that pays your bill on time." Sarah laughed and wiped her eyes which were also filling with tears. "I shall miss your sence of humor Elizabeth. How I wish that you could come with me." "Yes well, you should go. Don't want to be missin' your boat." "You are right, time is slipping away faster and faster it seems."  
  
Elizabeth and her husband, Benjamin, helped Sarah carry her belongings to the carrage awating her. "'Ello Miss Harper. We bes' get goin' if you are ta catch tha' ship of yurs." said the carrage driver. "Thank you Mr. Peterson." she said with a smile. She then turned back to Elizabeth and Benjamin and felt her eyes once again fill with tears. "Goodbye Elizabeth, Benjamin. Thank you so much for everything." Elizabeth walked up taking Sarah's hand. "You promise to write?" "Every week Elizabeth, just the same as I told you earlier." the two women hugged. "Goodbye Sarah. It's been wonderful getting to know you." said Benjamin as they split apart. "You two Ben." she said hugging him. Suddenly she felt a tug at her arm. "Miss, yur ship. Twont wait for ye miss." she turned around and looked at the carrage driver. "Yes, you are right. We best get going." She climed into the carrage and looked back to her friends. "Oh, wait a moment Sarah! I have something for you." Elizabeth cried out running towards the carrage and bringing a book out from a pocket in her dress. Sarah took it and saw that it was a book of Shakespears work. "Thank you Lizzy." she said breathlessly. "I shall miss you so!" "Yes, well. You best get going! Im tired of tellin' you child!" Both laughed and the carrage started to pull away. Elizabeth and Benjamin were the closest thing to family that she had, and leaving them was difficult. She waved goodbye to them until she could no longer see them. She pulled her head back into the carrage and let the tears fall freely.  
  
@~~~ * @~~~ * @~~~ * @~~~  
  
Sarah looked at the light blue water watching the dolphins swimming next to the ship. It amazed her how they could start off sailing in water that was a deep dark blue, and end up in water that was a beautiful light blue. The temperature change was quite noticeable as well. She smiled as she saw one of the dolphins jump out of the water, and thought of how wonderful it must be to be as free as them. She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the ships Captain, who she had befrinded during the journey. "Not much longer now Miss Harper. Just a week or so and we should be there." "Oh, hello Captain Pierce. Beautiful day is it not?" "Yes, very. I see that the dolphins are keeping you company." "Yes, they are very entertaining." He stood there looking out at the horizon with her for a few moments before they heard a frantic call warning of pirates approaching. Sarah and the Captain both turned to see a ship with black sails approching them. "The Black Pearl." whispered Pierce never taking his eyes off of it. He finally came to his senses and started bellowing out commands to his sailors, then turned to Sarah. "Miss Harper. Go below the deck. Hide, and try not to let them find you."   
  
  
  
Without questioning him she ran into her cabin and closed the door behind her. She sat on her bed, listining to the battle above her. And from the sounds of it the pirates were winning. After what seemed an eternity, the fire ceased and she could hear footsteps comming down the stairs, along with voices that she knew were most definately not from the sailors that she had traveled with. She quickly hid under her bed, hid by the blankets that reached the floor.  
  
"Captin', I coulda sworn I saw a woman on board this ere ship. It just strikes me as odd that we avent seen the likes of 'er yet."  
  
"Aye, it is odd Mr. Hughes. Let's see what in ere shall we?"  
  
Sarah heard the door to her room open and watched the pirates feet come closer and closer to her.  
  
"Looks to be nuthin' but an empty cabin 'ere sir." said Hughes.  
  
"Aye, but somethin' inside is tellin' me that there is somethin' else in 'ere."   
  
Sarah's eyes grew wide when he mentioned that and prayed that they woudln't find her. All of the sudden a bit of dust got in her nose. She rubbed her nose trying to keep from sneezing, but the tickling sensation was getting worse. Unable to withold the sneeze any longer, and out came the weak high pitched noise. She watched as the blankets were lifted off of the floor and the two pirates bent down looking at her.  
  
"I knew there was a lady on ere." said Hughes and the Captain rolled his eyes and looked back at Sarah.  
  
"Now, what is a pretty thin' like you doin' under a bed?" he said with a smirk on his face.  
  
Sarah gulped and took a deep breath. "Isn't it obvious sir?" She said trying to sound braver than she felt. She knew that it wasn't working.  
  
"Fiesty aren't we now? Come on out from under there. We won't 'urt you. Besides, you wouldn' wan' to be under there when we set this 'ere vessle on fire now would ya?"  
  
She looked at his outstretched hand and after hesitating a bit took it. When she was finally out from under the bed she got a good look at the pirates. One was a rather short man with greying hair and a kind face. The other was obviously younger, tall with black hair adorned with beads, a beard seperated in two braids, and deep brown eyes. Not exactly what she had pictured pirates looking like.  
  
"Come now luv. Wha' be yur name?" Said the Captain.  
  
"Sarah Harper." she said quickly.  
  
"Sarah...tha's a very pretty name." he paused looking at her, then continued. "I am Captain Jack Sparrow, and this hairless dog is Mr. Hughes. My first mate."  
  
"Hello." she said quietly, her voice shaking from fright.  
  
"Tell me luv. Is there anythin' you can do?"  
  
"I am a seemstress."  
  
"AH! Good! We may be needin' you on board the Pearl. Im tired of 'aving my men sewing up their own clothes and endin' up in wurse conditions."  
  
"Aye, I 'ad Hawkes patch up my vest and it looks worse than it did with a hole in it." Hughes said causing Jack to roll his eyes.  
  
"Well, we better get goin'. Come on luv." he said taking Sarah's arm in his hand.   
  
"Wait a minute!" she said pulling away from him and running to her dresser grabbing her book.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "Wha' are ya so worried about a book for?"  
  
"It means a lot to me." She said simply then followed him and Hughes to the black pearl.  
  
As she walked out onto the deck she saw pirates carrying crates to their own ship, and as she looked down she saw the bodies of dead sailors scattered everywhere. It was all that she could to keep from getting sick. She looked back up at the Captain who was nodding his head, pleased with the job his crew was doing. After they had walked across a board connecting the two ships he turned and hollered for them to burn the ship after done gathering supplies. 


	2. Chapter 2

(If you haven't read the first chapter since I changed it *August 3, 2003* then you might want to go back and read it before continuing on this one! Thanks!)  
  
Last chapter thoughts were outlined in (' '), but now they will be outlined in (* *). Thanks for reading! Disclaimer on the first page. I'm sorry if the "pirate talk" isn't what it's supposed to sound like, as well as the grammar. I'm trying to watch for that stuff. Honest.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Black Pearl was like nothing she had ever seen before in her life. Completely black and much bigger than the last ship she was on, it made her feel small. She swallowed as she looked up at the black sails. She had heard many times of the Black Pearl when in England, and it amazed her that she was now on board it.   
  
"Listen up you mangy dogs!" Jack yelled beside of her making her jump. He saw her out of the corner of his eyes and smirked. "This ere is Sarah Harper! She is our new seemstress and you are to treat her with the upmost respect!" These words shocked Sarah and she looked up only to see him looking at her. He smiled and leaned down so that only she could hear him and whispered, "Now you don' think that I woul' let em miss treat ya now, do ya?" Sarah didn't say anything and looked away. Jack then looked back at the crew who was standing there awating orders. "Back to work now you swabbs!" With that every last one of them scrambled to continue their work.   
  
Jack looked at Hughes and told him to take the wheel while he showed Sarah around. "Now." he said walking down the stairs to the lower floor of the deck, Sarah following him. "This basicly be yur new 'ome Sarah. Savvy?" She nodded her head, and he continued. "'O course you are goin' to need a place to sleep. Luckly there is a extra cabin across from mine tha' you can 'ave. Hughes don' 'ave it cause he prefers to sleep elsewhere. Don' know why, 'e jus' does. I guess it be because he likes sleepin' in the kitchen. The slob does like to eat." With that Jack stopped in front of a door and opened it to revile a small room with a dresser, a full length mirror, a bed with navy blue blankets, and a table next to it.  
  
Sarah looked from the room to Jack. He looked from the room to her and cleared his throat. "I dare say that besides my room you have the nicest one on the ship. So feel lucky, savvy?" She looked back to the room. *It's going to need to be cleaned. Atleast there's a window.* she thought to herself. "Did ya 'ear me luv?" she looked back to Jack and glared at him. Her senses finally comming to her that he was a pirate and she didn't know if she could trust him, though she still had to admit that he was a fine looking man. "Yes Mr. Sparrow. I heard you." "Good, now I'm going to find something for you to wear other than that dress." she raised an eyebrow to that remark and began to say something when he cut her off talking to himself. "Maybe I 'ave some clothes that'll fit ye. I 'aven't cleaned out my wardrobe in a while and some 'o them are too small anyway." Sarah gasped when she realized that he was going to make her wear his clothes.  
  
"Men's clothing! I certainly shall not!"  
  
"Well, ye can' very well work in dresses Luv. Ye won't only be fixin' clothes, but ye'll 'elp clean a bit also. And a dress can get ya inta trouble on a ship when ya scrubbing the decks. Besides, I think that ya would look good in pants." he said looking her up and down.  
  
"How dare you! You told your men to respect me, and I demand the same from you Jack Sparrow!"  
  
"It's Captain Sparrow luv. And I didn' mean any disrespect to ya." he said brushing a strand of stray hair away from her face. She took a step back and glared at him. He didn't move towards her, but instead stood there looking at her, studying every feature of her face. Her eyes were what captivated him the most, being the color of the sea. But he had to admit that he loved her deep auburn hair, and pale skin. He shook himself back to his sences and cleared his throat. "Supper is at six, and be sure to ge' pleny 'o rest. You're gonna 'ave a rough day ahead of ye tomorrow." With that he left closing the door behind her. Sarah sat down on her bed, not knowing if she was okay with the whole situation or not. They weren't exactly treating her badly and had welcomed her in open arms, although the Captain didn't know where to draw the line with his remarks. But she thought of the adventures she will get to have, and it excited her. But she knew that if they were ever caught she would be put to the gallows along with the rest of them, and that scared her to no ends.   
  
~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@  
  
Dinner that night was the most delicious meal she had ever eaten, consisting of bread, cheese, broiled fish cooked with different spices, apples, and wine. She couldn't remember a time where she had enjoyed a meal so much (maybe because she was very hungry). It took her a while to talk to anyone, but eventually got pulled into conversations by the crew. The men were all very kind to her, and especially humorous. She could only figure that they were so kind because the Captain made them be. None the less she liked listining to them tell her of their years at sea, and especially liked talking with a pirate that went by the name as Squeaks. "How did you get that name?" she had asked him. The man brushed his loose blonde hair out of his eyes and glared at Hughes. Sarah noticed that Hughes started to laugh silently in his seat. "Well," he said setting to where he was facing her, "I got it when I firs' joined this ere crew a few years back. Somehow on the firs' day I 'ad gotten water in my shoes, and they made the mos' turrable squeakin' sound. Thas when ol' Hughes 'ere called me Squeaks 'an it stuck." Sarah laughed at him and watched him turn red with embarassment. Hughes laughed and nodded his head. "I'd say that ol' Squeaks 'ere 'as the most embarassing nickname on board the Pearl. I'll never forget the way 'e reacted to the name. At firs' 'e was madder than a Shark." Squeaks looked at Hughes and rolled his eyes. "I 'ad a right ta be!" Hughes looked back at Sarah, "'E's always been uptight 'bout gettin embarassed. I swear I never saw a pirate so worried about 'is crew mates pickin' on 'em." "Well, it don't 'elp to 'ave a woman laughing at your nickname!" Sarah laughed as she thought back to the conversation. The two had spent the rest of dinner arguing. Hughes naturally winning it at the end.   
  
  
  
When Sarah walked into her room she was surprised to see that the candels on the walls were lit and that there was a rather long shirt on her bed, and beside it a pair of pants, another shirt shorter than the other, a pair of socks, and shoes. She walked over and picked the longer shirt up. She guessed that Jack had left it there for her as something to sleep in until she had gotten something decent. She folded the shirt up and sat it on her table. She then picked up her book and sat on the bed stretching her legs out, and started to read.  
  
Jack had been steering the ship for two hours after dinner had ended, the whole time thinking of Sarah. "Come on now. You are Captian Jack Sparrow and you can' go fallin' for a pair of pretty eyes. Even if they do get prettier when she is mad at ye." he scolded hiself under his breath as he walked to his room. Once he reached his door he looked at the one across from his. He shook his head and started to open his door, but decided that he should check up on the girl. He knocked on her door, and heard a sleepy "what?" from the inside.   
  
  
  
When he opened the door he saw Sarah stretched out on her bed with the book she had been so sure to get earlier on her lap. He walked over to her and saw her look up at him, then turn her attention back to the book. "Now, why exactly was tha' book so important to ya luv?" he asked walking next to her bed. "It was a gift from a dear friend of mine in England. The only gift I had ever gotten before in my life." She watched as Jack raised an eyebrow. "Didn' yur family ever ge' ya anythin'?" She looked down at the book and sighed, then looked back up at him. "I don't have any family Captain. I was orphaned when I was young and lived in an orphanage most of my life." "Didn't the orphanage ever get ya anythin'?" "No, they were doing good to give all of us educations and clothes." "Oh." he paused and looked at the book. "Can I see tha' luv?" he asked holding his hand out for the book. "Yes, on one condition." "Wha'?" "DON'T call me love anymore. I have a name you know." He nodded his head then said, "Okay, Sarah." drawing out her name as if tasting every syllable.   
  
She handed him the book and he looked at it, turning it around looking at the cover and flipping through the pages. "It's a collection of Shakespears works." she said smiling as she thought back to Elizabeth. Jack nodded his head then gave the book back to her. "Is it any good?" "Yes. Have you never read anything from Shakespear?" "I don' read." Sarah looked at him thinking that he meant that he wouldn't read. "Well, you should. Reading is a wonderful thing to do when you are passing time. Much better than getting yourself slobbering drunk all of the time." He sighed rolling his eyes. "You don' understand. I can' read." Sarah took a deep breath, her mouth turning into the shape of an "o". "Oh! I thought that..." "I know what you thought." he said sharply cutting her off. "I didn't mean to offend you!" she paused waiting for him to reply, but he stayed silent. "I should have known better than to try and apologise to a pirate." He looked at her and grabbed her wrist, finding himself looking straight into her eyes. "Now what is tha' suppose to mean?" "Oh nothing. I just should have remembered that you aren't a gentleman like what I'm used to. That actually accept apologies!" She tried to break her hand loose, but his grip was too tight on her. "LET GO OF ME!" she screamed trying desperatly to peel his hand away. He smiled triuphantly at her and let go.  
  
He coughed and looked back at the book. "I want you to teach me 'ow to read." She glared at him rubbing her wrist where he had a hold of it. "What if I don't want to teach you how to read." He leaned down to where his face was right across from hers. "I didn' ASK you to teach me. I TOLD you too." "And what if I refuse?" "Then ye'll be sleeping in the briggs." "The Briggs!?" "Aye, the briggs. Do you 'ave trouble 'earing me or somethin' woman?" "No, I just CHOOSE not to hear you." "Well, you better start choosin to hear me if you wan' to stay alive. The ocean is no laughin' matter luv." "DON'T CALL ME LOVE!" Jack rolled his eyes. "Ye'll start teachin' me tomorrow after dinner. Savvy?" "Savvy." she said glaring at him. He smirked triumphantly and then walked out the door closing it behind him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer at the beginning. Read it.  
  
Thanks for the reviews everyone! Oh, and Tabby! Thank you for your advice, I did take some of it into consideration. I will build Sarah up more as the story moves along. I hope that I added enough details. Practice makes perfect, and that's basically what I need. I promise that by the time I'm finished with this I will make you proud! Thanks SOOOO much for being my beta reader!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sarah woke up the next morning to find Jack standing over her bed with a bucket of water in his hands. "DON'T YOU DARE JACK SPARROW!" She yelled as she jumped up, the blankets wrapped around her legs. He grinned and put the bucket down reluctantly.   
  
"You're no fun. Wakin' up before I could drench ya."   
  
"And it's a good thing I did!" She screamed, her face turning red with rage.  
  
He laughed and walked towards the door. Once he reached it he stopped and turned around, looking her up and down.   
  
"You might wanna hurry up and ge' dressed. Breakfast goes fast around 'ere. Oh, and you look good in me shirt! Show's off your figure, even if it is a bit...loose on you." he said winking at her, and showing off his gold teeth with a wide smile.  
  
He laughed as he saw her face turn red from shame of being seen in her night clothes, which more or less left her legs bare since all she was wearing was an old shirt of his that came down to her knees. She growled under her breath and watched as he turned around, but before he could get completely out of the door way she had quickly freed herself from the blankets, grabbed the bucket of water, and tossed it onto him. He stopped dead in his tracks and whirled around to see her looking at him with a triumphant smirk on her face.   
  
"Now was tha' necessary?!" he asked throwing his hands up in the air.   
  
She shrugged, "You were going to do it to me!"   
  
He glared at her and turned around, grumbling under his breath as he walked away.  
  
When Sarah had arrived to breakfast she found that the room was empty. Thought it was not void of the mess the crew had made earlier, and all that was left for her to eat were a couple of pieces of bread and some wine. She rolled her eyes and grabbed it before someone else came in and decided to claim it for themselves. The bread was stale, but she wasn't even about to complain. After all, it was either stale bread or nothing. After she finished she walked up onto the deck and saw Jack at the wheel.   
  
"Oy! Sarah! Come o'er 'ere luv!"   
  
She did as he said and stopped when she was next to him, looking out at the ocean. The morning sun casting a beautiful orange glow on the sparkling water. He looked at her and grinned, knowing how hard it was going to be for her to do her chores. *Revenge is wonderful* he thought to himself, remembering his first time swabbing a deck as a cabin boy.   
  
"Okay, so today you'll start with swabbin' the deck. Wilkins 'ere will help you. I figured that I woul' start ye out easy it bein' the firs' day an all."   
  
With that a black haired man with one eye missing, only to have been replaced with a patch, walked up to her and raised the eyebrow over his 'good' eye. Sarah looked at him then back to Jack. Her eyes wide with disbelief. Wilkins watched her and rolled his eye.  
  
"Come now. Can' stan' around all day." he said harshly to her and walked off.   
  
She looked back to Jack, and he smiled micheviously at her.   
  
"'Ave fun luv!" he said as he looked back to the horizon, every now and then checking his compass which never pointed north.   
  
She turned and followed Wilkins over to a door with a few holes between the black boards, and watched as he opened it to revile a closet with a mop and bucket inside of it.   
  
"This 'ere is were the mop goes. Keep it in 'ere. The capin 'ates to find things strown around on 'is deck."   
  
She nodded and followed him as he walked to the side of the ship and hooked the bucket to a rope, let it down, and brought it back up full of water. He sat it on the deck and shoved the mop into Sarah's hands.   
  
"Report to the Captain when ye're done." he growled.   
  
She watched as he turned around and headed down below decks. *Probably going to get drunk no doubt* she thought rolling her eyes. He was by far the most unfriendly pirate on the ship, and the most frightening. She sighed as she wet the mop and started cleaning. About two hours and ten splinters later she had finished. She shielded her eyes with her hand and looked up at the sun, which had now risen high in the sky. She sighed as she could feel her face burning from a sun burn, and the back of her new shirt completely wet with sweat. She picked the bucket up and walked to the side of the ship, dumping the remainder of water out into the ocean. After she had rung the mop out she walked to the closet to put it and the bucket up. She paused as she opened the door as a rather larget spider spun it's way infront of her. Her eyes went wide and she covered her mouth. When she backed up she ran into something, or rather someone, and heard him laugh at her. When she turned around she saw none other than Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Why, it's jus' a lil' spider love. Nothin' to be afeard of."  
  
"Apparently you, or no one else you know, have ever been bit by one Mr. Sparrow. If you had you would understand why I hold such dislike for them."  
  
"Let me guess." he said swaying a bit and putting his hands together "You were bit by one when you were younger and almost died."   
  
She glared at him for the taunting way he had said it, and for painful memories beginning to surface. It was everything she could do to restrain herself for knocking him right off the ship.  
  
"No," she said shorty "that's happens to be how my best friend died when I was ten."   
  
She watched as his kohl lined eyes turned wide and sympathetic.  
  
"I'm sorry Sarah." he stammered, walking closer to her.  
  
He could see tears forming in her eyes and watched as she looked down, trying to hide the fact. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt really terrible for saying what he had.  
  
"Why should you feel sorry?" she sniffed as a tear rolled down her cheek, "I'm just the silly girl you brought aboard to mend clothing and swab the deck."   
  
Her voice was low and full of hate. Jack reached his hand out and put it reasurringly on her shoulder. She jerked back and grabbed it with her own hand, tossing it off of her. She looked up at him and scrunched her small nose, a habit she had ever since she was a small child when she would get angry at someone.   
  
"Sarah, I'm sorry luv." he said, hopeful that she would forgive him for the pain he knew that he had brought onto her.  
  
She shook her head and ran past him to her room. He took a deep breath and ran after her, determined to make her listen to his apology. He was close behind her, but when she ran into her room she slammed the door shut and locked it. He jiggled the handle, then beat his fist on the door in defeat.   
  
"Sarah! Please luv! Just hear me out!"  
  
She looked up at the door, watching the handle move from him trying to open it. She took her pillow and threw it at the door.  
  
"GO AWAY JACK! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Jack stopped and put his head against the door.  
  
"Hey now, what's goin' on 'ere Jack?" said Hughes as he walked to his captain.  
  
Jack turned around and looked at his first mate. He swayed a little and put his hands in the air beside of his head, then walked past him to the deck.   
  
@~~~ * @~~~ * @~~~ * @~~~  
  
Jack watched Sarah with concern at dinner that night, for she had only picked at her food and ate very little. Hughes also shared the concern for the girl and looked at Jack with a pleading eye. Jack nodded his head as if he understood the meaning behind Hughes look and turned to Sarah.  
  
"Sarah, woul' you min' joining me for a minute?"   
  
She looked up at him and put her fork down. When she reached Jack he took her arm and led her outside of the room and onto the deck. He looked at her pleadingly only to see that she was paying him no attention. Instead she had her back turned and was looking at the sun set, and watching dolphins jump in and out of the water in the distance.   
  
"Sarah, I.."  
  
She turned around, narrowing her eyes and shaking her head.   
  
"You just don't get it do you Jack? Please, just leave me alone. I really do not feel like talking about it. Especially with you, savvy?"   
  
She gasped as she realized that she had said savvy and held her hand to her mouth. Jack grinned and reached for her hand, uncovering her mouth.  
  
"You just used me word." he said gently as he stepped closer to her.  
  
"It was an accident. I can safely assure you that it will never happen again." she said as she turned back around to ignore him.  
  
"Oh, tha's a shame. I did like hearin' ye say it. It sounds so...delightful if you will....to hear you say it."   
  
He walked to the railing next to her and leaned on it, keeping his eyes on her the entire time. She took a deep breath and looked at him.  
  
"Jack, just say what you were going to say and be done with it." she snapped at him.  
  
"I was jus' wanting to say that I was sorry. I shouldn'ave said that to ye about the spider."  
  
"Your right, you shouldn't have. But still, what is done is done."  
  
She paused and looked back out at the ocean, the sun now set, and the stars peering out of the darkness.   
  
"It's getting late and I believe that I still owe you a lesson on how to read." she said smirking a bit. Truth be known, she couldn't wait to see Jack make a fool of himself. And something told her that teaching him how to read was going to be very interesting.  
  
He smiled, glad that she was no longer 'mad' at him and nodded his head.  
  
"Aye, that ye do. Jus' do make it interesting woman!"  
  
@~~~ * @~~~ * @~~~ * @~~~  
  
"No, no, no. Like this." Sarah said as she took Jack's hand in her's and helped him glide the quill across the page to form a cursive A. He smiled as he felt her warm hand on top of his and looked up at her.  
  
"Can't keep your 'ands off of me can ye?"  
  
She rolled her eyes and stayed focused on helping him draw the A, and she knew that he was indeed paying attention to her, but unfortunately not in the way that would help him learn to read.  
  
"You're impossible Jack Sparrow. Now, if you are wanting to learn how to read, then you have to know the alphabet and how to write it." she said like a cross teacher talking to her student, which was basically true.  
  
"But why does it have'ta be so boring? You're the only thin' tha' keeps me entertained with this." he whined at her.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry. But if you want to learn then you have to endure this until you have it all firmly placed in that small brain of yours."  
  
"Well, I'm tired o' doin' this tonight. 'Ow about you read me somethin' out of tha' book of yours?"  
  
She yawned and stretched her arms out, swinging one right infront of Jacks nose, stopping before it collided. He looked at it, his eyes crossing a bit and surprise written all across his face.  
  
"No, I really don't want to read to you before you learn how to read yourself. It defeats the purpose a bit don't you think? Besides, I am getting tired and think that I should retire to my chambers. Goodnight Mr. Sparrow."  
  
He watched as she walked away and sighed. He was just about to get ready to get some rest himself when she came walking back in, her auburn hair falling in her eyes.  
  
"By the way." she said as a matter-of-factly. "I am going to be giving you a test at the end of the week to see if you are ready to move onto making words. So I would suggest you study that chart I gave you. Goodnight."  
  
He watched her close the door, his eyes wide with surprise and disbelief. *She's giving ME at TEST! How dare she! No one gives Captain Jack Sparrow a TEST!* His face was red with anger. He calmed down a few minutes later and picked up the chart she had made out for him with the letters on it. He rolled his eyes as he looked at it.   
  
"I don' need this tonight. Actually, I don' ever need this." he paused and staggered a bit. "But I did get me self into this bloody mess." He paused again and looked at his private cabinet where he kept his best rum. "Oh well. Can' do anythin' about it now. But, I can let rum drown my sorrows. For tonight at least." 


End file.
